With the progress of science and technology, information products that are light and slim, power saving, and that provide high image quality display have become indispensable portable tools to people nowadays. Among the information products, whether smart phones or tablet PCs or televisions, require a display device that serves as a user interface. Moreover, in view of the requirements of lightweight, slim appearance, high definition and low power consumption, it is organic light-emitting displays that have become widely used.
However, the organic light-emitting display is highly sensitive to moisture. Once an organic light-emitting device within the organic light-emitting display contacts moisture, phenomena of cathode oxidation and peeling of organic compounds may occur, resulting in decrease in display quality, and also reduction in life of the display due to accelerated aging of the organic light-emitting device. In addition, the organic light-emitting displays having a large display size have become the mainstream of current information products. As the number of the organic light-emitting devices or the area thereof increases, a problem of heat generation becomes severe. In brief, water and oxygen barrier properties and heat dissipation performance of the organic light-emitting displays have always been outstanding issues that urgently need to be solved.